just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Martin Garrix Rap
The Legend of Martin Garrix Rap is a soundtrack from The Legend Of Martin Garrix Lyrics Martin Garrix - Yeah my name is Martin, I'm more well-known than Lil' Wayne Oh you thought my name was Zelda? THAT'S A F**KING GIRL'S NAME! I've saved the world like fifteen times and saved the princess from demise And I do it all alone, with no help and no advice (Hey, Look, Listen) Hey, look, listen, you f**king annoying fairy I'd rather be forced to listen to constant Selena Gomez I think it's time I got some recognition, don't you think? Legend of Zelda? Oh Damn! Legend of Martin! Méndez - 'Cause he's the M-A-R-T-I to the N Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free of evil Martin - I'll break all your pots and I best not hear your bit**hin' I've got the Triforce of courage, B**CH! So you better listen (that's right) I'm called bushwhacker and my bank account's maxed out Got 999 rupees and my leather wallet's packed now Can't back down, can't slack now, the world needs me to attack now Yet I'm forced to pay out the ass for these bombs in Castle Town Just give me some heart containers and let me spit on my ocarina So I can kick that dumbass Ganon all the way to Argentina! Méndez - 'Cause he's the M-A-R-T-I to the N Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free of evil DJ Snake - Yo, you low-life elf, need a ride up to the North Pole? Santa's got a thing for elfs and he's getting' his marriage annulled. You really think saving the princess will convince me you're straight? (Ha-ha!) The "Uggs and Skirt" fad is so 2008! Martin - Oh snap, it's DJ Snake tryin' to jock on my style Batman's cape, Lincoln's beard, were you dressed by a child? You're a ginger with no soul and you look like a f**king troll! Isn't kidnapping helpless girls getting a little bit old? DJ Snake - You think Zelda's stupid enough to get kidnapped so often? She runs off to my castle, into my room and begs to get locked in. Yeah, she's sick of your little Deku nuts and your girly fairy face M-A-R-T-I-N? More like Martin Gay-ix. Martin - Man, you should've been aborted, just like the Jersey Shore It's a damn lie you told about Zelda 'cause she loves my master sword It's a shame your whole life's been a waste trying to rule Hyrule 'cause today will be the day known as "the day you got schooled" Méndez - 'Cause he's the M-A-R-T-I to the N Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free of evil Trivia Category:Songs Category:Songs in Video Games